


Ostatni z mojej rasy

by Srebro



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Ilos, Smęty, krótko, nie lubię wymyślać tagów, ostatni proteanin, proteanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srebro/pseuds/Srebro
Summary: Proteanin, ostatni ze swojej rasy, otoczony trumnami przyjaciół musi żyć jak najdłużej. Bo tego potrzebuje Vigil.





	

Hanvirr usiadł ciężko na zdezelowanym krześle. Skóra janthona odłaziła w większości miejsc odsłaniając metal, ale stary inżynier nie zwracał na to uwagi. I tak nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby to naprawić.

Ryby, wyłowione i przyrządzone poprzedniego dnia, leżały przed nim na podniszczonym talerzu. Przed Zaśnięciem dałby się pokroić za możliwość codziennego jedzenia ryb. Dzisiaj, po tak długim czasie, ledwo mógł na nie patrzeć. Zmusił się do przeżuwania, pustym wzrokiem wpatrując się w wyłączoną konsolę.

\- Vigil – rzucił w końcu w przestrzeń.

Stanowisko WI za jego plecami zaszumiało cicho, ostra sylwetka Vigila pojawiła się w powietrzu.

\- Wzywałeś mnie, Hanvirrze?

\- Dzieje się coś ciekawego na zewnątrz?

\- Doprecyzuj termin.

Hanvirr westchnął rozdrażniony, zrzucił resztki ryb ze stołu. Oczywiście, doprecyzuj. Ksad Ishan, którego osobowość dostał Vigil, był pierdolonym służbistą i akurat tę cechę musiał przekazać ich ostatniej WI. Szkoda, że to nie on tu teraz siedzi, pomyślał gorzko Hanvirr. Przynajmniej dobrze by się bawił.

\- Czy pojawiło się coś niezwykłego w okolicy? Odstającego od zwyczajowego rytmu?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała WI i umilkła.

Hanvirr wstał ostrożnie, przeszedł kilka kroków. Ostatnimi czasy jego stan gwałtownie się pogarszał – medyczny skaner pokazywał nietypową narośl na drugiej wątrobie. Pokazywał też kilka innych rzeczy, ale Hanvirrowi nic one nie mówiły – był inżynierem, nie lekarzem i jedyna informacja, jaką zrozumiał w stu procentach to fakt, że umiera.

Co nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem.

\- Ślady aktywności Żniwiarzy? – spytał niemal odruchowo.

\- Nie stwierdzono. – Dwie pary oczu WI śledziły go obojętnie.

Hanvirr usiadł z powrotem, powoli, aby nie urazić najnowszej rany. Oczywiście, że nie było już żadnych aktywności Żniwiarzy. Odeszli w przestrzeń i czekali na nowy cykl gdzieś poza galaktyką. No bo co innego mieli robić, Proteanie zostali zgładzeni przecież już tysiąc lat temu.

Pochylił głowę, czując okropne zmęczenie. Kiedy kładł się w komorze kriogenicznej, czuł spokój, pomieszany z gniewem i żalem. Był spokojny o ich przyszłość, był wściekły na Żniwiarzy i ich cykl, a żałował tych, którzy byli poza schronem, aby dać im szansę. Kiedy zamykał oczy a przeraźliwe zimno brało go w swe szpony wierzył, naprawdę wierzył, że kiedy się obudzi, będzie po wszystkim.

Nie przewidział tylko, że będzie też po jego rasie.

\- Hanvirr, praca twoich serc przekracza twoją normę. Zalecane jest uspokojenie się. – Vigil okazał jedną z wgranych emocji. – Czy mam puścić relaksujące dźwięki przyrody?

\- Pierdol się – wychrypiał tylko Hanvirr, odchylając głowę i przymykając oczy.

 

*******

 

\- Ślady aktywności Żniwiarzy?

\- Nie stwierdzono.

 

*******

 

Hanvirr zdarł resztę obicia z krzesła, zostawiając zimny i twardy metal. Usadowił się na nim, wywołał Vigila.

\- Tak, Hanvirr?

Zawahał się. Chciał zadać swoje zwyczajowe pytanie o aktywność Żniwiarzy, ale… jaki miało to sens? Pytał o to samo od czterdziestu trzech galaktycznych lat i za każdym razem otrzymywał taką samą, negatywną odpowiedź. Żniwiarze dawno już opuścili tę galaktykę, jaki cel miały te pytania? Jaki cel w ogóle miało jego tkwienie w tym miejscu przez tyle lat samotnie, mając za jedynego towarzysza znienawidzoną WI? Zabierał tylko energię, tak cenną i tak potrzebną, aby Vigil przetrwał kolejne pięćdziesiąt tysięcy lat i mógł ostrzec następny cykl.

Przecież tak nie musi być... Hanvirr spojrzał na przykurzony, choć wciąż sprawny karabin, od kilku lat tkwiący w tym samym miejscu. Inni już odeszli w ciszy, nawet nie wiedząc, że ich wielki plan zawiódł i mogli spać w spokoju, w śmierci, tak bardzo wyczekiwanej i…

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, Hanvirr?

Palce zacisnęły się na broni. Okazała się znacznie cięższa, niż pamiętał i znacznie, znacznie chłodniejsza. Z niejakim zaskoczeniem odkrył, że na lufie zostały wydrapane dziwne, zawiłe wzory, ruszające się przed oczami, przenikające się nawzajem, tak piękne i lekkie, że niemal nierzeczywiste.

\- Hanvirr, zalecana wizyta w ambulatorium w celu sprawdzenia anormalnych skoków ciśnienia krwi. – Vigil był upierdliwy, jak jego pierwowzór.

Chciał tego, tak bardzo chciał pociągnąć za ten spust i zasnąć ale nie mógł. Nie było mu wolno. Ostatni rozkaz brzmiał „żyj” i wiedział, że tak właśnie musi być. Im dłużej żył, tym sprawniejszy stawał się Vigil, tym dłużej wszystkie systemy były konserwowane, tym większą szansę dostawał kolejny cykl.

Odłożył karabin na swoje miejsce, dopasowując go niemal idealnie do istniejącego już śladu. Vigil spoglądał obojętnie na całą scenę.

\- Hanvirr, ponawiam zalecenie udania się do ambulatorium. Twoje odczyty wskazują na złą kondycję układu oddechowego.

\- Wycisz – wychrypiał Hanvirr. WI posłusznie zamilkła i choć inżynier wiedział, że to niemożliwe, to miał wrażenie, że wpatruje się w niego z wyrzutem.

Wstał powoli – stara rana, nigdy do końca nie zaleczona, dawała mu się coraz częściej we znaki. Ruszył do ambulatorium, choć wcale nie miał na to ochoty.

Ale rozkaz brzmiał „żyj”, a Hanvirr zawsze wypełniał rozkazy.

 

*******

 

\- Ślady aktywności Żniwiarzy?

\- Nie stwierdzono.

 

*******

Hanvirr szedł powoli między kapsułami. Wygaszone i zimne stanowiły przygnębiający widok, ale po tylu latach były już tylko elementem wystroju. Wracał właśnie z konserwacji paneli zasilania. Były w doskonałym stanie i proteanin wiedział, że dadzą radę przetrwać kolejny cykl. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ich ośrodek, w domyśle zbudowany tak, aby się nie wyróżniać, zostanie w ogóle odkryty. A ich ostrzeżenia potraktowane poważnie.

Ostatecznie ich rasa też dostawała ostrzeżenia. Byli ci nawiedzeni prorocy zagłady, głoszący nadchodzącą ciemność. Były prace historyków i archeologów, wykazujące istnienie cyklu zagłady. Były ślady po dawnych bitwach, porozsiewane na planetach całego Imperium. Był wreszcie kościół Ocalenia, którego przywódca twierdził, że natrafił na stare pismo, mówiące o tajemniczych Maszynach, które przybywają i niszczą całe życie w galaktyce.

Mieli tyle sygnałów, a wszystkie tak świadomie i radośnie zignorowali. Oby następne rasy były mądrzejsze.

Oparł się o ścianę, czując nagłe duszności i ból w klatce piersiowej. Płuca powoli odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Według stacji medycznej były zżerane przez jakiegoś grzyba, a przynajmniej tak wywnioskował z tych ciągów tajemniczych, doktorskich słow. Nie miał pojęcia, ile jeszcze czasu mu zostało. Miał nadzieję, że utrzyma się jeszcze na nogach przynajmniej przez miesiąc. Tyle czasu mu wystarczy na całkowitą konserwację ogniw zasilania, przegląd systemów kriogenicznych i czyszczenie systemu. Nie miał już wiele czasu, więc musiał się pośpieszyć i zrobić wszystko, co mógł.

Aby WI przetrwała jak najdłużej.

 

*******

 

\- Ślady aktywności Żniwiarzy?

\- Nie stwierdzono.

 

*******

Oddychał ciężko, chrapliwie. Dusił się, ale twardo wpisywał ostatnie polecenia na konsoli. Vigil patrzył na niego obojętnie. Hanvirr w końcu oderwał palce od klawiatury, wyprostował się. Na chwilę pociemniało mu przed oczami, ale zdołał jeszcze odzyskać przytomność.

\- Vigil – wychrypiał w końcu. – Tryb uśpienia. Kod autoryzacji: pierdol się, dupku.

\- Kod autoryzacji poprawny. Rozpoczynam procedury wygaszania.

Hanvirr odetchnął chrapliwie, zataczając się, podszedł do stołu, na którym spoczywał wyczyszczony i gotowy do strzału pistolet. Uniósł go drżącymi rękami, o mało co go nie upuścił. Kłucie w płucach stawało się coraz bardziej nieznośne, potęgowane tym, że Vigil stopniowo wypompowywał wilgoć z kompleksu.

Musiał się pośpieszyć, jeśli nie chciał się udusić.

Potrzebował kilku sekund, aby odbezpieczyć broń. Lufa zataczała niepewne kręgi, kiedy unosił ją do głowy. Nie czuł strachu, raczej tęsknotę za tamtym światem i ulgę, że za chwilę ten koszmar się skończy.

Światła nagle zgasły, powietrze stało się jeszcze bardziej suche i nieprzyjemne. Hanvirr przełknął ślinę i w końcu nacisnął spust.


End file.
